Survival
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: What will happen when the twins get kidnapped by a serial killer during Christmas break? How will they survive when no one before them has ever gotten out alive? Or better yet... Will they survive? Nominated for a Golden Fanfic Award!
1. Tuesday

"Have a good day, sir."

"Thank you, you too."

He walked out of the appliance store and began making his way back home.

It was a cold December day in Boston. He placed his bag over his shoulder and put his hands into his coat pockets.

It was three in the afternoon and all the kids were on their way home from school. He stopped walking as he neared Boston High School. He watched as the young students exited the building.

Glancing at the young girls who stuck out their boobs and shook their butts as they walked by. Noticing the group of teens with their skateboards and bicycles. Looking past the boys and girls with the 'Boston High Chess Team' t-shirts on. He didn't care for any of them.

Then someone caught his eye. Two someones to be exact. Two thin, identical, blond boys.

_'I've never taken two before,'_ He thought, _'But I like what I see, and I can't choose just one.'_

He followed them all the way back to the Tipton Hotel. _'They're staying at the Tipton? Well, now that I know their route it will be easier come time. Let's see, today is Tuesday and the last day of school before Christmas break is Friday. Well then, Friday's the day! Better go home and get prepared. This is gonna be fun!'_

_

* * *

_

**I know it's short but it's supposed to be. I will not be updating as quickly as I did with my other stories. I updated those like every day or every other day. I started to make myself feel like I had to do it that quickly. So sometimes I may post the next day and other times it may be like a week. It won't be like months apart or anything like that. Probably a week at the most.**


	2. He's Gonna Pay For Your Mistakes

"Have a good weekend."

"Same to you."

He made his way back home, looking at his watch every ten minutes. He was so excited that Friday had finally arrived. He felt like a child on Christmas morning.

_'Only three more hours!'_ He thought happily to himself, _'Three more hours and they will be mine!'_

* * *

The last bell finally rang. Zack couldn't jump out of his seat quick enough. He hurried to his locker, throwing what he didn't need inside. He slammed his locker door, not noticing that it flew back open, and went to Cody.

Cody was looking carefully through each book, deciding which ones he wanted to take home and which ones he would leave at the school.

"Come on Cody! Let's go!"

"Hang on. I don't know if I want to take my biology book home or not."

"Of course you don't! Who would? This is Christmas break Cody, live a little."

Cody sighed, "Fine, I'll leave it here, but I'm taking everything else."

Zack rolled his eyes, "You are so weird."

* * *

They walked out of the school and began making their way home.

The walk home was about a mile, unless they took a shortcut through an alley which cut the trip in half.

Carey told them not to go that way because it was dangerous, but during the cold winter two years before Zack convinced Cody to take the shortcut. Ever since then, during the winter months, they went through the alleyway.

Cody was walking a few steps behind Zack as he read one of his school books.

Zack smiled, "I can't wait to get back to the Tipton! I have so many pranks planned that will drive Mosbey insane! It's gonna be epic! This Christmas break will be awesome."

"Uh-huh," Cody replied, not fully listening to what Zack was saying.

"Like this one where I turn off the heat and..."

Cody cut him off, "Zack, don't you think you should stop all this pranking? I mean we're sixteen years old. It's kinda immature."

"No way! Who cares if it's immature? It's fun."

"I just think..."

Zack waited for Cody to finish the sentence, when he didn't, Zack turned around, "You just think wha... Oh my God!"

Before Zack could scream a cloth was put over his mouth, he quickly passed out.

* * *

Cody's eyes began to open. As he lied on the cold floor he looked around. He could barely see, everything was blurred.

Slowly his eyes adjusted. Once he was strong enough, he got up and began walking around. The room was dark, with only one small window near the ceiling.

He heard a small noise in the back of the room.

"Zack? Zack is that you?" He whispered.

"Wha... What happened?" Zack asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Cody quickly made his way to his brother, "Someone took us Zack. What are we gonna do? There is no way out!"

Zack jumped up, he didn't answer his brother, he just started yelling, "Help! Help! Let us out!"

Zack held onto the wall and walked around until he found a door. He began to shake the door knob, "Open the door!" He yelled as he banged his hands on the door.

"Zack stop!" Cody yelled, "You are just going to make him angry!"

"I don't care! I want out!"

Suddenly they heard someone unlock the door. They quickly went to the back of the room and stood against the wall.

"I see you've woken up," The man said calmly with an evil smile on his face. "I'm glad. I've been waiting for a while now. I didn't know how much longer I would last."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Zack said angrily. Cody was too nervous to speak.

"You can call me James. And I want you. Both of you."

Zack and Cody's hearts were pounding, "Why?" Zack asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Well, you ask alot of questions Zack."

Zack's eyes widened, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been listening to you for the past few days. All the talks you and your brother, Cody, had on your way home from school. By the way, you all need to notice your surroundings better. I followed so closely behind you every day, yet you never noticed a thing."

James moved away from the door and walked over to the boys. He slowly placed his hand on Cody's cheek, "The quiet one. I'll have lots of fun with you."

Zack couldn't handle it. He kicked James in the knee then punched his stomach. James barely flinched. He quickly shoved Zack back.

Zack hit his head on the wall and slumped down on the floor. Cody was so scared he couldn't move. James angrily walked out of the room, coming back with hand cuffs and leg cuffs.

He began to cuff Zack.

Zack tried to fight back but he was too dizzy.

"You know," James said, "I was gonna go easy on you for a while, but now, I don't think so. So while you sit in here and think about what you tried to do, I'm going to take Cody into the room next door and teach you both a lesson. You can sit and listen to him scream and beg for mercy."

"No. No! Don't hurt him, "Zack cried out, "Take me. Take me instead."

"Nope. He's gonna pay for your mistake. Come on Cody."

James grabbed Cody's arm and began leading him out of the room. A tear fell from Cody's face as he looked back at his brother.

"Please take me! Please!" Zack continued to cry out, even after the door was shut and locked.

* * *

**I meant to update yesterday but I could never get the chapter finished. Alot has been going on at my house (my sister and nephew moved in) so it's harder to find the time to write. But no worries, I will definitely continue this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy and come back for more:)**


	3. I Swear I Won't Let Him Hurt You Again

There was nothing Zack could do, except wait. He could hear his brother screaming in the other room.

"NO! Please don't! STOP!"

Zack curled up into a back corner of the room. Rocking himself back and forth as he cried.

"Please! You're hurting me!"

Zack couldn't listen anymore. He placed his hands over his ears. It helped a little but not much. He still couldn't escape the sound of his brothers screams. And most of all, he couldn't escape the thought that it was all his fault.

"Stop! STOP!"

* * *

It seemed like hours to Zack but, five minutes passed and the screaming stopped. Zack removed his hands from his ears and listened for the slightest sound of anything. His heart was pounding in fear that Cody was dead.

He kept his eyes on the door knob, waiting for it to turn. When it did, and he saw Cody standing beside James, he breathed for what felt like the first time in hours.

James pushed Cody into the room, making him fall to the ground.

James then went over to Zack and took off the hand cuffs, but leaving the leg cuffs on.

"What did you do to him?" Zack asked angrily. James didn't reply.

As he reached the doorway he turned back to Cody who was still lying on the floor, "That was fun," He said, "We'll have to do that again soon."

* * *

As soon as James left the room Zack crawled over to Cody.

"Oh my God!" He said in shock as he saw the blood on Cody's boxers. It was the only thing Cody had on.

"Cody, what did he do to you?" He asked as he slowly helped Cody turn over.

Cody didn't reply. He just stared at his brother as tears fell down the sides of his face.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have tried to hurt him. If I wouldn't have done anything then he wouldn't have hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Zack cried as he looked at his helpless brother.

"Don't be sorry," Cody whispered, "It wasn't your fault. You were trying to get us out of here."

"I won't let him do that to you again, Cody. I swear, I won't let him hurt you again."

Cody took a deep breath, "Don't do anything stupid Zack. I'm sure Mom has every police officer and detective she can find looking for us. We'll be okay."

Zack shook his head. He couldn't believe that his brother was still the one with the even head, especially after all he had been through.

"Can you move?" Zack asked.

"Maybe," Cody replied.

Zack helped his brother up, "Oh God!" Cody cried out in pain.

"What? What is it?"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Zack walked Cody to the back of the room and helped him lie back down.

Cody was shivering, so Zack took off his jacket and wrapped it around his brother.

Cody was exhausted from the horrific day. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Zack lied beside his brother, to guard him as if it would stop James from touching Cody. Zack didn't sleep, instead he kept his eyes glued to the door all night.

* * *

**Alrighty. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its kinda small but I love it this way and I don't want to put to much into one chapter. I think this chapter showed alot of emotion from both boys. Anyway, I don't know why I am telling you all this... Enjoy and please review! Thanks! PS: Would you please tell me if/when I need to move this story to an M rating? I'm not sure whether I should or no.**


	4. You Are Going To Regret That

"No! STOP!" Cody yelled in his sleep.

"Cody, Cody! Wake up!" Zack said as he lightly shook his brother.

"STOP!" Cody screamed one last time before waking up. He was sweating and tears were falling from his eyes, "What happened?" He asked, still half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare," Zack replied as he sat up, leaning against the wall.

Cody rubbed his eyes then tried to sit up. "Ah!" He gasped as a sharp pain ran though his whole body. "Not a good idea," He added as he laid his head back down on the hard floor.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until James began to open the door.

"Stay there. Whatever he says, don't move," Zack whispered to Cody.

"I don't think I could move," Cody whispered back.

James came in carrying a small tray. He walked to the middle of the room, sat the tray on the floor,then looked over at Zack, "I'll be back for you later," He said, then he turned and left the room.

Zack got up and walked over to the tray, "It's some food and water," He said as he picked it up. He walked back over to Cody, sat down, then sat the tray in-between them.

"Here," Zack said as he handed a piece of bread to his brother.

Cody shook his head and pushed Zack's hand away.

"You need to eat, Cody."

"I'm not hungry."

Zack sighed, "Well at least drink some water."

"Fine," Cody replied as he rolled his eyes. Zack put his hand behind Cody's head and helped him to take a sip. Neither of them took a bite of the food.

* * *

Twenty minutes later James returned.

"Your turn," He said with a smile as he grabbed Zack's arm, jerked him up, and led him out of the room.

"This is the same room your brother was in yesterday," James told Zack as he pushed him onto a chair in the bedroom.

Zack didn't move or speak as James picked up some rope off of the bed and tied Zack to the chair. He rolled a TV in front of Zack then placed a video into the VCR.

"I remember it so well. I wish it would have lasted forever. It was so much fun to watch him as I... Well, why spoil it for you?" He turned and looked Zack in the eyes, "You are about to watch a movie I like to call 'Cody'. It's really good! I enjoyed it alot. I watched it over and over last night. I think the lighting is what makes it so good. It really makes his hair shine as he is lying on the bed."

He turned back to the tv, sat on the bed, and pressed play on the VCR.

Zack's heart was pounding as he watched his brother being forced onto the bed, tied to the posts, trying to get away but not being able to. Zack couldn't take it, he didn't want to see what was about to happen to his brother, he closed his eyes.

"No, no, no!" James said as he paused the tape, "Don't close your eyes. You're gonna miss the best part. Plus if you don't watch, Cody's gonna get it again... But worse."

Zack didn't want to open his eyes, but he also didn't want James to touch his little brother again, so he reluctantly opened his tear filled eyes to watch in horror as his brother screamed in pain. He cried as the video played. He remembered how he heard all those screams before, from the other room. But now he was having to watch what was happening during those cries of pain.

Zack got angrier and angrier as the video went on, by the time it was over he felt as if his body was on fire. He thought he was going to explode.

James turned off the TV, stood up and began to clap, "Bravo! Bravo! That was great! Didn't you love that?"

"You bastard," Zack whispered.

"What was that?" James asked as he got closer to Zack.

"You fucking bastard!" Zack yelled.

James just laughed. He got out a pocketknife and cut the rope that was binding Zack. His face was only inches away from Zack, "Would you like to watch it again?" He joked.

Before Zack even thought about the consequences he spit in James face.

James smile quickly faded. He was now very angry.

"You are going to regret that," He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Don't you just hate James? He makes me angry! Again, if it ever seems I need to change the rating then please let me know. I wouldn't want to have something on here that should be rated M and I have it on T. Well, please review! I've been so happy with the reviews I've been getting so far! You guys are all awesome! Thank you so much! (I feel like I'm accepting an award haha)**


	5. Please Don't Do This

Two days slowly passed. James would bring in some food each morning then leave. Zack was beginning to believe that James had been making an empty threat when he said Zack would pay for spitting in his face.

Cody wasn't doing any better. Zack couldn't tell if he was still in pain, if he was depressed, or both. He rarely talked and was always lying down. Zack had to force him to eat, and Cody would only drink if Zack held the cup for him. Whatever was going through his mind, Zack understood. After seeing that video, Zack knew Cody would never be the same.

* * *

The next day James came in, sat their food in the middle of the room, then left. Same routine as the last two days.

Zack got up from where he was sitting in the back of the room, and took the tray over to Cody.

Zack sat beside him.

"Here you go," He said, handing him a piece of bread.

Cody wouldn't take it. He wouldn't even look at it.

Zack sighed, "Cody you have to eat."

Still Cody wouldn't respond.

"Come on. I'll hold it if you just take a bite."

"I don't want it."

"You need it, Cody! Listen to me. You are all I've got. If you keep letting yourself go like this then you are going to die. I can't handle this alone. You are getting way to skinny. Please just eat a little bit!"

Cody took the piece of bread, not moving his eyes from wall across the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later the door slowly began to open. James came into the room carrying the chair he had tied Zack to a few days before, and some rope. He sat the chair in the center of the room, then walked over to Zack. Zack's heart was pounding as James grabbed his arm and forced him into the chair.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

James didn't reply. He just tied Zack to the chair and left the room. He tied the rope so tightly around Zack's hands and ankles that it was digging into his skin. Zack tried to get out but it only made it worse.

"Cody, help me!"

Cody got up from his spot on the floor, but before he could even begin walking over to Zack, James came back into the room.

"Oh good! You're already up!" He said with a smile as he walked over to Cody.

He was carrying something in his hand, Zack wasn't sure what it was, but he had and idea.

"See this?" James asked as he held up the item, "This is a whip. It was handmade by me actually."

He turned to Zack, "I do good work don't I? See, when you spit in my face, I thought, _'What equals that? What should I do that would make us even?'_ And this was the first thing that came to mind."

He turned back to Cody who was shaking as he stood against the wall.

"Take off that jacket," James demanded.

Cody did as he said.

"Now turn around and put your hands on the wall, above your head."

A tear fell from Cody's eyes as he placed his hands on the wall.

"No, Please don't do this!" Zack cried.

James rolled his eyes. He stormed out of the room and quickly came back with some duct tape. He tore off a piece and placed it over Zack's mouth.

"I can't have any fun if I have to listen to you whine the whole time! Oh, and if I turn around and see your eyes closed, he gets double."

Cody didn't move or make a sound. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

Tears poured down Zack's face as he watched James arm go back and swing forward.

"One!" James said with a smile as the whip neared Cody's back.

"AH!" Cody yelled.

"Two!"

"NO!"

"Three!"

"Stop!"

"Four!"

"Please!"

"Five!"

Cody fell to the ground.

Zack screamed but nothing could be heard through the tape. His eyes were stinging from crying so hard.

"Get up!" James yelled.

"I can't," Cody cried out weakly.

"Get up, NOW!"

Cody held onto the wall as he slowly got back up. His legs felt like jello.

"Six!"

"Oh God!"

"Seven!"

"NO! Please stop! I can't!"

Cody's legs couldn't stand any longer. He once again fell to the floor.

"I can't! No more. Please," Cody whispered weakly.

James sighed, "Only seven? I really wanted to make it to ten. Oh well. Another time I guess!"

He walked over to Zack, got out his pocketknife and cut the ropes. "Now, you wanna spit in my face again?"

Zack shook his head 'no'.

"What was that?" James said as he pulled the tape off of Zack's mouth.

"No," Zack said as he wiped the tears from his face.

James smiled, "Good."

James walked outside of the door and picked up some towels. He threw them into the room, then slammed the door shut.

Zack grabbed the towels and ran over to Cody.

"Oh my God!" Zack said in shock as he looked at Cody's back. Blood was dripping down the sides of his back, onto the floor.

Zack cleaned off some of the blood with one of the towels. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. I said I wouldn't let him hurt you again. I'm so sorry."

Cody didn't respond.

Zack slowly turned Cody on his side so he could see his face, "Cody?"

Tears fell from Cody's eyes, "It... Hurts," He managed to say before passing out.

Zack cried as he continued to clean the blood from Cody's back.

_'We have to get out of here. He's gonna die. He can't die. He can't leave me. I can't be here alone. Why am I thinking about myself right now? He's the one who's in pain. Why hasn't anyone come for us? Why haven't they killed James and stormed in here saving us? Why did I ever convince Cody that taking the alleyway home during winter was a good idea? If I would have just listened to Mom in the first place.'_

Zack wiped another drop of blood off of the floor, "I'm so sorry Cody."

* * *

**Another chapter complete! I loved writing this chapter. It turned out exactly how I wanted it to. I'm glad I got to update this soon! I'm really getting into this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and come back for more! Thanks for reading and reviewing:) Reading your reviews makes my day!**


	6. Merry Christmas

Zack wasn't sure how many days had passed. All he knew was that Cody wasn't doing any better. Some of the wounds on his back were healing but some were becoming infected.

Every day when James would bring in their food Zack would beg him to help Cody, but all he would do was laugh.

* * *

"Well, boys!" James said happily one morning, "It's our one week anniversary today!"

_'Only one week?'_ Zack thought.

"So have you thought about how we should celebrate?" He asked as he looked at the boys. They were sitting beside each other in the back of the room.

Neither of them responded. Cody stared at the ground, but Zack wouldn't take his eyes off of James.

"No? Well, I have! I have lots of plans!" James had a big smile on his face, "I'll be back later and we'll get started!" He winked at the boys then left the room.

Cody sighed, "One week. It seems like it's been forever."

"I know."

"Zack, do think we are ever going to get out of here?"

"Yes. One hundred percent. The police will catch James then come in here and we will be fine."

Cody looked over at Zack, "I'm serious Zack. It's been a week. James doesn't seem the slightest bit concerned that he will get caught. I think we're screwed."

"Don't talk like that, Cody."

"Talk like what? Honestly? Zack, if someone was gonna find us don't you think they would have already?"

"Sometimes people are missing for months, even years, before they are found!"

"Zack, I don't have months! I'm not even sure I have days!"

"Stop! Just stop it Cody! We are going to be fine, okay?"

Cody opened his mouth to respond but before he could James came in, "Alrighty! Let's get started! Cody, get up. Come on," He said as he pointed to the door.

Cody tried to get up but he couldn't. The pain was to bad.

"Look, he's hurting. Just take me instead!" Zack begged.

"Awe, I know you want your turn! Don't worry, it'll come. But right now I want Cody."

James walked over to Cody and jerked him up by his arms.

"Ah!" Cody yelled in pain.

"Come on."

Zack got up to stop James but before he could, James shoved him back, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you," He warned, "You know that never goes over well."

As Zack tried to catch his breath, James led Cody out of the room.

* * *

"Oh Cody! I've missed you so much. Every night I watch our video before I go to bed."

James took off Cody's jacket and boxers. He pushed Cody, face down, onto the bed.

Cody squirmed in pain but didn't make a sound.

James tied Cody's ankles and wrists to the bed posts, just as he had done before. The only difference was, this time, Cody didn't fight back. He wanted to, but he knew it wouldn't have made a difference. He also knew he didn't have the strength to even bother with it.

Cody listened as James unbuckled his belt. He knew what was coming. He knew there was nothing he could do.

He felt James climb on top of him.

Knowing what was about to happen, Cody buried his head into the pillow beneath him, soaking it with his tears, as he cried silently.

James wanted Cody to yell, scream, or fight back. He wanted him to do something, just anything at all! But instead he got nothing, which caused him to get angry. He took out that anger on Cody by inflicting as much pain as he could on the frail, beaten body.

Once James was done he untied Cody, put his clothes back on, and dragged him back to the other room.

He pushed him inside.

Not able to stand, Cody dropped to the floor.

James looked over to Zack, "I'll be back for you in 10 minutes," He turned to leave, "By the way, Merry Christmas!"

James left and Zack ran over to Cody, _'Oh my God,'_ He thought when he saw how pale and lifeless Cody looked.

"Zack," Cody whispered.

Zack gasped when he heard him speak, "What is it Cody?"

"I don't think... I'm gonna make it."

* * *

**Another chapter done! WOO! Well, I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! There are a few of you I want to thank:_ imonlylookingatyou, xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx, Shaman Hime, tiger002, Kariko-chan, and Wyntirsno_. Your reviews have kept me going! You all make my day and you keep me writing! Thank you very much. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	7. I'm Afraid So

"Don't talk like that Cody, you're gonna be fine."

Cody rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. He lied still for a minute, then began to crawl.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked, curiously.

"What does it look like? I'm moving to the back of the room."

"I know that. Why are you crawling? Here let me help," Zack placed his hands on Cody's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Cody yelled.

Zack jumped back, "Uh.. Okay."

Cody reached the back of the room.

"Well, at least you are talking, and you were able to get back there by yourself," Zack said, trying to be positive.

Cody placed his head in his hands, "For the love of God would you SHUT UP!"

Zack walked over to Cody, "What's wrong Cody?" He asked, realizing immediately afterwards how dumb that question was.

Cody placed his hands on the wall, putting all his weight on it so he could stand. He felt as if his insides being ripped out, but he couldn't remain sitting.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me?" He yelled as he glared into Zack's eyes, "For the past week I have been raped, beaten, then raped again! I'm just guessing here but that might be what's wrong!"

"I know Cody. I'm sorry. I didn't even think. I just don't like seeing you like this and I've never been good at the comforting thing."

Cody was still angry, "You have no idea what I've been through!" Cody said as he began to cry, "My back isn't getting any better. If anything it's worse. Every time I move I feel like all the skin is being peeled off of my back. And when he... When he rapes me it..." Cody couldn't finish the sentence. He was crying so hard that he began to hyperventilate. He couldn't stand any more, he began to fall but Zack caught him and helped him sit down easily.

"Cody, please calm down!" Zack begged, he was crying as well.

"It hurts so much!" Cody continued, "I just want to die!"

"I know it hurts. I know. And I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. All of it. I should have never convinced you to take that shortcut. I should have never spit in his face, or tried to escape."

Cody didn't reply. He put his arms around his brother and they held onto each other as they cried.

* * *

A few minutes later, once they calmed down some, they let go of each other. Zack sat opposite of Cody, "Every time he hurts you," Zack began, "I feel it. Maybe not in the same way you do, but I feel it. It's like torture. I mean, you're my little brother, I'm supposed to take care of you. I know I rag on you, and make fun of you alot, but I've always felt protective of you. Anytime I see you hurt, it kills me. You're my best friend. I feel like I'm failing you as a brother and I would never want to do that, cause... I love ya, you know?"

Cody took a deep breath to hold back the tears, "I had no idea you felt that way. Zack, you've never let me down. You've been so adult like during this whole situation. You are the only thing that has kept me going. If it weren't for you, I would have been gone by day two. If anything, you've helped me... And, I love you too."

Tears fell down Zack's face as he crawled over to Cody and hugged him again, "We'll get out of here alive. I promise," He whispered as they hugged.

* * *

They both calmed down again, after a few minutes, and waited for James to return.

"Didn't he say he'd be back in ten minutes?" Zack asked as he paced back and forth.

"I wasn't really listening too well, but I think so. Does it really matter though?"

"It's just the longer he waits, the more nervous I get."

"That's probably why he's taking longer. He wants to freak you out."

Zack sighed, "Well, it's working... How are you doing?"

"Hurting like hell, but I'm alive."

Zack stopped and looked at Cody, "You know, you are alot stronger than I could ever be."

Cody shook his head, "I don't feel that strong."

"Well you are."

Cody smiled weakly.

Just then there was a knock on the door, "This is the police! Is anyone in there?"

Zack heart began to race, as a million thoughts shot through his head. He ran to the door and began to pound, "Yes! Were in here! Help us!"

"Okay son. I'm gonna need you to stand away from the door alright? Get as far back as you can."

"Okay I am."

"I'm gonna count to three then we are gonna knock the door down."

Zack sat down beside Cody, "I can't believe this!" Cody said in shock.

"1."

"Me either," Zack replied.

"2... 3."

There was a loud boom, then the door was on the floor.

Neither Zack nor Cody could control their emotions as they saw the police officers coming through the doorway. They immediately began to cry.

"Are you boys alright?" The policeman asked them.

Zack shook his head, "I am but my brother isn't."

"Okay. It's gonna be alright." He turned back to one of the other officers, "Get a medical unit in here now."

"Yes, sir."

The police officer turned back to the boys, "I am Officer Smith. You can call me Danny okay?"

The boys shook their heads, "I'm Zack and this is Cody," Zack replied.

"I know. We've been looking for you boys all week. Cody, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Everything."

"Alright." Danny got up and yelled out the door, "Where is the medical unit I asked for?"

Just then they came running in with a stretcher.

Zack stood up and moved over so they could get to Cody, "Be careful with him! His back is hurt really bad!"

Danny stood beside Zack, "They will take very good care of him, I promise. And I want you to get checked out too."

"No, I'm fine. Really. Can I go with my brother?"

"Why don't I drive you to the hospital. We'll stay right behind the ambulance."

Zack shook his head, "No, I want to be with my brother."

"Zack," Cody called out.

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Do what he says. I'll be fine," He said weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They rolled Cody out of the house and into the ambulance.

Danny put his arm around Zack and led him outside, "It will be a couple of minutes before they leave. Why don't we sit and talk for a minute."

"Where is my mom?" Zack asked.

"She is waiting at the station. I will have one of my guys go pick her up and meet us at the hospital. Now can you tell me what happened?"

Zack wiped some tears from his eyes, although even more fell to replace them.

"We were on our way home from school. Cody and I were talking... Then Cody just stopped talking so I turned around to see why. They next thing I knew we were in that room. Then James came in and... Wait, where is James? Did you already take him to jail?" Zack asked as he looked around.

"Is James the man that took you?"

Zack shook his head 'yes'.

"Son, by the time we got here, he was gone."

"No," Zack said in disbelief, "We just saw him like twenty minutes ago."

Danny sighed, "He probably figured out we were coming and left. I can assure you, we will find him. He couldn't have gotten to far."

"So, he's still out there somewhere?"

"For now, I'm afraid so."

* * *

**THE END! Sequel you ask? I already have one in mind. But I also have another story stuck in my head as well. So I am going to do my other story, then come back and do the sequel to this one. I hope you guys can wait :) Hopefully my other story will keep you occupied til I come back to this one. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you come back to read the next one. It's going to be called Broken Rage. Then the Sequel to Survival will probably be called Shattered. So keep a look out for both of those! Again, thank you all for reading! God Bless!**


End file.
